Star Butterfly (Wanked) (Confussed-Oddish)
|-|Too Easy= |-|Victory Dance= Summary Who is the maid with the buttercup hair? Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies Whose infinite virtues are known near and far It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl The forces of evil that lurk in the night Will cower in fear when this shooting Star... ...ignites! rock beat Weaving magic like a born spell-caster And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een! 'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky! Oooh-oooh! Oooh-oooh-oooh! Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At Least High 1-C | 1-B | likely 1-A Name: Star Betterfly, Star the Greatest Warrior Princess Ever. Origin: Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Heaven itself Gender: Female, Alpha Female Age: 14-16 (years are weird) Classification: ‎Mewman, Warrior Princess, Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire manipulation, Magic, Perfection of H2H/armed fighter, Portal Creation (Can create portals anywhere), Delete Gravity, Reality Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Time manipulation, Past Life Nolege and Photografic memory via wand, Life Creation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Summoning, True Flight, Can create purple webs, Acausality, Immortality (Types 3, 5,7, 9 and 10), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Can nullify regeneration up to High-Low Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (By unsinking with her parallel universe counter parts she could cause the end of the multiverse, and before you ask, no I don’t understand how it works, it’s just a thing that star’s multiverse just does) | '''At least '''High Complex Multiverse level '(Star exist in a plain of existence where they have both a multiverse and many dimensions, we know aren’t all in the same plane of existence because they can have different time relative to each other meaning they have a 5th dimensional relationship, this would mean that Omnitraxus Prime who protect the whole multiverse would actually be closer to a 10th dimensional being because he would have to protect an infinite infinite dimensional clusters and since toffee was able to easily stomp Omnitraxus Prime and himself being able to be stomped by star shows that she must be around at least this level) '| Hyperverse level (Some dimensions have different laws of physics which would mean they have different starting points making the dimension cluster at 10th dimensional position which would then add the 5 extra dimensions from the previous explanation which would make star 15th dimensional) | 'likely '''Outerverse level '(Is in the same universe as dipper and Mable and being comparable, Dipper and Mable met Phines and Ferb and should be comparable to them. In Phines and Ferb crossover special with marvel they were able to be on par with Thor who can defeat Dr. Doom who can steal The Beyonders power) '''Speed: Infinite Speed '(was able to move when she stop all of time in existence) '| Immeasurable '(being above the concept of liner time itself) '| likely Irrelevant '''(since they are probably Outerverse) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (being High Complex Multiverse level she is beyond the concept of weights) Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal | Hyperverse level''' | '''likely Outerverse level Durability: High Complex Multiverse level '(Survived being hit by toffee) '| Hyperverse level ''' '''Stamina: Limitless (being beyond the concept of time he’s also beyond the concept of becoming exhausting over time) Range: Multiversal (can destroy it all by having an unknown possibility, reminder that how the star vs’ multiverse works) | High Complex Multiversal (She is a 10th dimensional being) | Hyperverse level''' | Irrelevant (Star can Create portal to any point and spy on her enemy’s or attack them) '''Standard Equipment: '''Her unstoppable Royal magic wand, Dimensional scissors that can cut through reality itself and a Sword '''Intelligence: Genius (Is a natural born warrior and is prodigy of war) Basically Omniscient '''(Could beat an opponent who could beat Omnitraxus Prime who can see all of existence) '''Weaknesses: N/A Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Royal wand magic: Star can use unstoppable magic attacks * Hand-to-hand/armed combat: Star is a god at hand to hand combat * Super Mode: '''She can increase her power even more * '''Flight: Star can fly anywhere by using her Super form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Did you like this page? Yes No Polls are dumb Category:Characters with forms Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Star Vs The Forces of Evil Category:Wanked Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Elemental User Category:Plant Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusion Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cartoon Characters